


Vorpal Blade

by Crossover_Chick



Category: Alice: Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice
Genre: Blood, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_Chick/pseuds/Crossover_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Vorpal Blade is swift and keen, and always ready for service." - The Cheshire Cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vorpal Blade

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back before “Alice: Madness Returns” actually came out, based on a clip of the first 20 minutes of the game in – German, I believe. I don’t know what inspired me to write something about the Vorpal Blade (from its perspective, no less), but I rather like it.

I have waited here for what feels like an eternity. Waited and hoped that, one day, she would return. My mistress, the one destined to wield me. The one who cut a swath through this shattered world, and restored it to its former glory with my aid. Alice.

I may look like little more than an intricately carved butcher’s knife to some. But she knows I am so much more. I am the weapon which first slew the Jabberwock. I am the “toy” which she considered her first friend. I am the one who goes “snicker-snack,” and never fails to defeat my foe. Oh yes, some of her other toys were flashier, had what might be called stronger attacks, but when the time was darkest and her will the weakest, she could always turn to me.

Formed from the faint memories of a barely understood poem, I was Wonderland’s first gift to her. Together, we battled our way across the ruined landscapes of this world, destroying all in our path. We faced the Queen of Hearts herself, and mercilessly cut her down, removing her infection from Wonderland. Some may claim Alice defeated her with the Jabberwock’s Eye Staff or the Blunderbuss – indeed they played their part, but it was me who pierced the Queen’s flesh last. And it was me Alice proudly held as she strode out of the throne room, dripping blood but smiling at last.

But now she’s left us. She restored this world, but then promptly fled from it. The real world apparently needed her – and the Cat muses that she felt perhaps many of her friends-turned-enemies could not forgive her for what she’d done to them. Even after her glorious victory, guilt still plagues my mistress. I fear she’ll never be free of it – and I cannot cut it out of her, as much as I’d like to try. Her last act before leaving was to plunge me into the decaying body of the Jabberwock – a fitting resting place, to be sure. And for a while, I was content to be here, happy in a job well done.

But then a fresh sickness entered this world. The inhabitants call it the Ruin. I can feel it infecting the land, making things even worse than they were under the Queen’s reign. At least the Queen was a natural part of Wonderland – this Ruin is an intruder, an invader. And while the Queen sought to control all of Wonderland, the Ruin seeks to _annihilate_ it. If it is not checked, not destroyed, Wonderland may die for good.  
I want to help. I was made for this purpose – to kill that which threatens Wonderland. But without my mistress, I am useless. So I wait, desperately hoping that one day –

And then I hear it. Splashing just downstream, where the Jabberwock’s blood still flows. Moments later, a figure in a bloodstained blue dress appears in my clearing. A figure with long dark hair, and green eyes that can see into one’s soul. I want to leap for joy. She has returned. She has returned for me.

The Cheshire Cat appears, and speaks my name. The invisible hand of the realm pulls me free of the Jabberwock’s skeleton and sets me in front of her. For a moment, she hesitates, and I come close to despair. Then her fingers wrap around my handle, and her other hand lightly caresses my blade. Her life flows through me, and I know everything will be all right. I am where I ought to be again.

Welcome home, mistress.

Welcome home, savior.


End file.
